Anger To Darkness
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: this story takes place after Cruz finds out that his sister had Faked her death, due to this realization; Amatsu Mikaboshi, the god of darkness had awoken... read and find out what happens next
1. Chapter 1

"Aruka, you lied to me about your death," said Cruz "if you were going to kill me why didn't you kill me that day". "Because there was no reason to kill a weakling like you".  
>"I really don't think you should have said that, you don't know who Cruz really is do you? Asked Adam blade", " of course I know my own brother" said Aruka.<p>

"Oh so I'm your brother now? After all you've done to me you want to be a big sister now, well fuck you bitch, I hope you go to hell! You're not my sister, you'll never be my sister",said Cruz.  
>"Cruz if I didn't have any sanity left I'd fucking kill your weak ass, you waste of flesh and blood ", said Aruka. "Well why don't you do it now?, if you can that is."<br>Aruka rushed over to Cruz and lunged her fist towards her brother's face only to be punching black smoke. "Long time no see, Adam Blade", said Cruz. "Its good to see you old friend", said Adam. "So hows life been treating you, hows my niece?  
>"Why are you over there talking to him aren't you're supposed to be fighting me? or are you just scared?", said Aruka. "Shut the fuck up up bitch, the adults are talking", said Cruz but in a much deeper voice."<p>

"Come to think of it, you're kinda cute, you'd make a wonderful bride for me". "As if I'd ever marry my little brother", said Aruka. You really think Cruz is your brother... He was never your brother, he is me. I am Amatsu Mikaboshi the god of darkness and evil, a needless who's power is only matched by the zero property, I am the destroyer of all, as well as the giver of life. You just made the other me mad" Said Cruz or should I say Amatsu.  
>Cruz' body slowly transforms into a man similar to Adam Blade the only difference was that Amatsu had a black Byakugou adorned into his head. "This is what happens when you push your luck".<p>

Aruka sends a wall of flame towards Amatsu and Adam, only to be extinguished by black fire. Amatsu suddenly appears behind Aruka,"Agni Schiwatas huh? the flame god's breath, I personally know the flame god, he's my best friend, the only people who could have this power are his offspring, which means you're his daughter, well you disgrace his name using his powers to kill innocent people just to help that piece of shit Adam Arclight, I hope he doesn't mind me taking your powers , says Amatsu.  
>He spins her around and placed his forehead onto hers and his Byakugou glows white, "by the will of the flame god you are rejected".<p>

Aruka falls to the ground, seeing that she was not breathing: Adam, grabs Amatsu by the neck, "what the hell is wrong with you you killed your own sister. "I'd never kill her" says Amatsu as he changes back into Cruz, "I would never kill my sister", says Cruz. Aruka gets up and sees that Cruz has changed back, "Was that it? Well I guess you aren't as strong as you think". Aruka grabs Cruz's arm, Adam tries to stop her " no Adam I'll be fine" says Cruz "I'll destroy you with the power of the earth's core"  
>A Few Seconds Later<br>What happened you should be dead. " Didn't you hear the enchantment? your privilege to have that power has been rejected, The black Byakugou on my forehead isn't like Adam's; instead of copying, mine can give or take powers and the lives of others . Face it bitch you're powerless, your'e just lucky i told the other me not to kill you"

"I don't need your sympathy, if i cannot serve Lord Arclight, I don't deserve to live" said Aruka. Cruz slapped Aruka clear across her face, "You think i was showing sympathy, you are my sister. I may not like you anymore, but i still love you. You think Arclight values that power? He was using you only to learn your power, and now that he has it, you're only a pawn in his game of chess. I don't want you to die, and neither does Amatsu, but when people are blinded by pure ignorance, even I can't control him. So please help us stop Arclight." says Cruz "But I have no powers, I cant do anything even if I wanted to." says Aruka. "Did you just forget who I am? I'll give you back your power but be warned; If you even have thoughts about crossing me or any of my friends your powers will cease to exist in an instant." said Cruz.  
>"I understand Cruz" said Aruka, Cruz jammed his forehead onto Aruka's, he transformed back into Amatsu and his Byakugou glowed yellow. Aruka now had a red Byakugou adorned into her forehead. "Cruz, I mean Amatsu, what is this?" asked Aruka, " It is our father's legacy father has that same Byakugou it allows you to use all his abilities, i also threw in the Burning Of a Thousand Suns from our mother Amaterasu the Japanese goddess of the sun , oh yeah I'm not Amatsu Its me Aruka, this is my combat mode, ill be in it from now on, or at least until Arclight is dead, even if i do turn into him, he is still your brother."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

stories from both accounts will be moved to

I don't wanna write violent stuff just to get it taken down, even though fanfiction should be like this website where in order to get to Ma content you must have an account to read it


End file.
